The Letter
by AnimeFanGirl167
Summary: Edward is forced to deliver a letter, and it starts a chain of events that brings great changes to his life. Becomes a drama later on. XD Ed/OC Please R&R! No FLAMES!Dramatic part starting in 1 to 3 chapters!
1. Delivery!

Hi everyone!! This is the first fanfic I've posted online, so if you have any suggestions, Please tell me!! My friends and my dad say I should be a writer, so I decided to start with characters that already have personality, names, and ,well, people know who they are….;

Although I did add a few of my own characters, most of them aren't that important… ;-)

Anyways!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Any non-FMA characters are made up and have no likeness to any real people. If there is a likeness to a real person, it is completely coincidental. :-P

Now let us begin!! wOOt!!

Note: _Italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

_Humph, Mustang has some nerve! Sending me here and not giving me any specifics! Why not have the _mailman_ deliver his letter! And why can't Al come to deliver the letter?!_ Ed stormed through town, angry that Mustang sent him here, with out Al.

He looked around and quickly checked the address again thinking out loud, "Where is this place..?"

He saw a man walking down the street, ran over, and asked for directions.

"So your new there, are you? Well, you go down this street, turn right, and it's to the left. You can't miss it. Make sure to go to the front office when you get there."

The man smiled at Ed and continued walking. Ed headed off in the direction that the man pointed out. As he walked he checked his watch, it was almost noon. When he rounded the corner he saw a large building. He looked through some of the windows as he past. Most of them had people working at desks.

"Must be some form of military office. Wait…those people look around my age! What would kids be doing in a military office…?" he thought out loud.

He reached the front door, opened it, but as soon as he stepped in he heard a loud bell. He jumped back, startled by the noise, and saw all the people leaving the rooms and going into different ones. He just stood there watching, until one of the girls noticed him.

She walked over to him and said, "Um… Excuse me. Can I help you?"

She was dressed the same as all the girls, a tan skirt, a white long-sleeved blouse with a blue vest, knee-high white socks, black shoes. But she was one of the only student, boy and girl, that was wearing a strange pin on her collar. That and she was wearing gloves.

"Uhhh…Yeah. I was told to take this letter to the front office……?" Edward replied.

"Oh! Of course! We've been waiting for you, Edward. Follow me!" she said happily, heading down the hall.

_Why are they expecting _me_?! Why not the _mailman_, whose _job_ it is to deliver letters?! And how does she know my name?!_ The girl was getting farther ahead, so he ran up beside her and said, "Well, you obviously know my name. How do you know my name, and what is yours?"

"My name is Carissa," she answered smiling, "I'm part of the student council. That's how I know your name! By the way how old are you? I'm 15!"

Student_ Council?! So these are all students hear. Maybe it's a training camp or something…?_ "I'm 16…" he replied.

"Well here we are! The front office!" Carissa suddenly exclaimed.

While they were talking they had reached the front office. _Well here I go… _Ed pushed open the door and walked inside, surprised to see that Carissa followed him in. He saw a woman at a desk writing something. He walked over to her, put the letter mustang gave him on her desk, and said, "I was told to give this to someone at the front office."

The woman picked up the letter and skimmed it quickly. Then she smiled up at Edward and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Elric! We were informed that you would be joining us today. Hold on one moment while I get the principle."

She stood up and walked over to a door in the back of the room.

"Principle…?" Ed wondered aloud, "Why a principle…?"

Carissa stared at him. _Is he serious? What does he mean why a principle? _The woman knocked on the door, it opened, and there stood a man who looked in his late 40's. The woman spoke quietly to him, and he nodded. He walked over to Ed, very seriously put his hands on Ed's shoulders, and said, "Edward Elric, I Welcome you to Koran City High School! Hahahahaha!"

"High…School…!" Ed stammered.

The principle patted Ed's shoulders then turned to Carissa and said, "Now, Carissa, I want you to take Edward to the rest of your classes today and then tomorrow he will have his own class sceduale."

Carissa nodded and smiled. Then she turned to face Edward and said, "As the student body treasurer, I welcome you to our school!"

She put out her hand and Ed took it in a daze. When they touched there was a faint sound, like metal hitting metal. Carissa quickly pulled her hand back and headed for the door. Ed looked around. _I guess only Carissa and I heard that. I wonder what it was…?_

* * *

Well that's all for now. Trust me, the Chapters will get longer, I hope. But I already have the story written, to a point. I just have to type it. If you have any ideas please tell me! ;-P


	2. Discovery

* * *

Well, I'm back! I wasn't allowed to use the computer yesterday, it being Easter and all, so I woke up early today to type this! You see, I wrote most of the story in my copybook, so now all I have to do is type it up and put it here!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. But I do own Carissa and any other non-FMA characters. Hee, Hee it feels good to be in charge of something! Anyways, let us begin!

Ed followed Carissa down the hall completely and utterly speechless. Eventually they stopped at a door labeled: Science Lab. _Science...Good ol' Science! Finally, something that makes sense!_ Carissa walked into the room and went over to the teacher. After talking with him a bit, she went towards an empty seat that was apparently hers, and sat down. The teacher motioned Ed over to the middle of the room and said to the students, "Class, this is Edward Elric. He is a new student here. Now Edward, why don't you tell us where you came here from?"

"...I'm from...Central...?" he replied, still in shock.

"Great! Now you can take a seat next to Jeffory over there." the teacher said, pointing to an empty seat next to a kid that could have past for a young Maes Hughes with brown hair. Ed walked over and sat down. The teacher began teaching again, but Ed didn't catch a word of it, until the teacher called on him.

"Mr. Elric, I know you're new here, but that is hardly an excuse for ignoring a lesson. If you think you are so good at Science, read that list on the board and tell me what it is a list of." yelled the teacher.

Ed looked over at the board and, while hearing quiet laughter, read it quickly. After a few moments of quiet, he slowly turned to face the teacher. "It's a list of the elements in the stone Granite." he said proudly.

The teacher looked from the board to Ed to his book. Then amazed he said, "That's correct!"

Ed just shrugged before turning to look at the door where the secretary now stood. "Sorry for the interruption, but there's a phone call for Edward Elric in the office."

The teacher nodded and Ed stood up to follow the woman back to the office. The woman handed Ed the phone and left the room. Hesitantly he spoke into it, "...Hello...?"

"Hello Fullmetal. I trust you've had an interesting day." said a voice.

Ed's grip tightened on the phone as he yelled, "MUSTANG!! Did you know about this?! Did you plan this entire thing?!" _I can just imagine that smug smile on his face!! _

"Yes, I planned this. But I wasn't the one who decided about you going to school. The Fuhrer decided that because you became a state alchemist at such a young age, that you should acquire some proper schooling. Can't have an illiterate shrimp going around, lowering our standards, now can we?" Mustang coolly replied.

"I! AM! NOT! A! SHRIMP!!," Ed screeched into the phone, "Besides your standards are low enough!! I don't need school! I'm an alchemist! Not some idiotic schoolboy! I still need to research the stone, and I can't just leave Al to do it alone!"

"Relax... You only have to stay there until you catch up with your studies and Al is on his way there now. He should arrive tomorrow. Besides I called to warn you, that town is not a big fan of alchemists. So don't let anyone no your one, state or not, unless absolutely necessary. Got it?" said Mustang

"Fine, but don't think you've heard the end of this!!" Ed yelled before slamming the phone back on the base. He stormed out of the room and down the hall. When he reached the Science Lab, another bell rang, and this time they all left the building and headed for home. He saw Carissa and went over to her.

"Do you know any good places to stay?" asked Ed.

Carissa stared at him, then said, "You mean you have nowhere to stay? Cool! Follow me to where I live!" _Aunt, Uncle, I'm bringing home a guest!_

She grabbed Ed's hand and began to pull him down the street. When they stopped, they were in front of a small inn. Ed turned to Carissa and said, "You live here?"

"Yeah, my Aunt and Uncle own it. I live and work here." she said. Then she walked inside.

Later that night Ed was in his room. He looked over at the books he just got and sighed. Then he reached into his pocket and took out his watch.

Carissa quietly gasped. H-He's an alchemist! A state alchemist! Why is he here?! She turned around and went to her room as quietly as she could. Ed looked at the door, walked over, and looked out. _I thought I heard someone… Oh well…_ He opened a low draw in a desk, and threw his watch in it. Then used alchemy to put a false bottom over the watch.

* * *

The next morning, Ed went downstairs to find Carissa standing there with the boy's uniform. He looked at the tan pants, white dress shirt, blue vest, and black shoes and sighed.

"Do I really…" he asked.

"Yes." Carissa said.

Ed looked at her when he heard the cold tone in her voice. But Carissa headed for the door, ignoring Ed. Before she shut the door she said, "See you at school……State Alchemist, sir."

Ed grabbed his clothes, ran upstairs, got changed, and ran to school. _How did she know?! If she knows how many other people know? Maybe she's the only one…But what if she tells someone?! I gotta stop her!_

He ran into school.


	3. Deal

Me: I want to update every day, but I don't think that's going to happen. So please bear with me...

Paula: Yep... never going to happen!

Me: Where'd you come from?

Paula: Outer Space...The door, stupid!

Me: I'm not stupid! I _mean_ why are you here?

Paula: You asked me to be in this chapter, duh!

Me: Ooooh right... You take over, I'm getting chocolate!! (runs off singing)

Paula: O.o As you can tell, my friend has an unhealthy obsession with chocolate...

Me: (from far away) It is not unhealthy!

Paula: o.O ...how'd she hear me? Anyways my bean buddy-

Me: (running into room) I AM NOT A BEAN!!

Paula: ...right.

Me: (in bad French accent) I am leavin' in a hoouff! (storms out of room)

Paula: ...She dislikes being called short. She is like Ed, vertically challenged.

Me: (from other room) AM NOT!!

Paula: This is stupid... Let's begin the story... Nicole doesn't own FMA. She only owns Carissa and any non-FMA characters.

Me: (running into room, mouth stuffed with chocolate) Imph Luf chocowate 'unnies

Paula: O.o ...I think she said, she loves chocolate bunnies.

Me: Let us begin!! (starts singing Inuyasha theme song)

Paula: Wrong anime, now shut up!!

Me: I knew that!!...hee, hee

* * *

_Ed ran into school._

He looked frantically for Carissa. He saw her heading into her first class, and had almost caught her, when the principle stepped in front of him. The principle smiled and said, "We have made you your own schedule so there will be no need to follow Miss Carissa."

He preceded to hand Ed a paper, and then push him into his first class. The whole rest of the day Ed saw only glimpses of Carissa. Usually she would look at him then look away, hurrying to her next class. When school finally ended, he caught up to her when she was talking to her friends.

"Really guys, he is! I saw it! You gotta believe me!" she pleaded with them.

Jeffory saw Ed and nudged the boy next to him. Then everyone stared at Ed. Jeffory came over and, to Ed's dismay, leaned on Ed's head.

"Hey hear this, Carissa thinks you're a state alchemist." He said. Ed did his best to look confused and surprised as he said, "Why would you think that?"

Carissa frowned. 'Hmmm… I saw his watch before, but it doesn't look like he's wearing it. Maybe he doesn't want people to know… If that's true, this information could provide some real leverage.' Carissa sighed angrily and stormed off. Ed wanted to follow her, but thought it would look suspicious. So he stayed and talked with Jeffory and the others.

When he reached the inn he went right to Carissa's uncle, who owned the inn, and asked if he knew where Carissa was.

"She said something about going to the river behind the inn. Why? Are you her new friend she was talking about?" said the uncle.

Ed smiled, "Kinda… I just met her." Then he took off for the river.

When he got there, he saw Carissa sitting on the edge of the water. He watched her quietly, afraid to intrude. As he watched, Carissa took off her gloves and pushed up her sleeves. She started to brush her hair with her fingers while humming to herself. Ed thought he recognized the tune. But he was too distracted to name it. He was distracted by her arms. Her left one was perfectly fine. It was the right one that distracted him. Because up to the shoulder, her arm was auto-mail.

Staring at her arm, Ed realized it was perfectly logical. How could his arm alone have made that sound when they shook hands? It was impossible. Yet, he was still surprised to see this. So surprised, in fact, that he leaned forward and fell face first into a bush. Carissa whirled around and, seeing Edward, instinctively stood up, grabbed her bag, and began to run.

'I have to stop her!' Ed clapped his hands and, touching the ground, made a wall in front of the fleeing girl. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him. 'It is true! He is an alchemist!'

"What do you want with me?" Carissa asked.

"I don't know, maybe for you not to tell anyone I'm an alchemist?! I know it was you behind my door!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Carissa was backed up against the wall and, seeing Edward was still looking at her arm, she pushed down her sleeves. Then she asked, "What would happen if I did?"

Ed thought about it then sighed, "Mustang would give me the whole 'Can't you even follow one simple order' speech."

Thos somehow gave Carissa the urge to laugh, and she did. Then between laughs she said, "Sorry! It's just that your answer wasn't exactly what I was expecting!"

Ed just stared at her, so she smiled and said, "You're not much of a threat, you know. You have no weapons and I don't intend to let you draw any circles."

Ed wondered why she hadn't mentioned his height, until he noticed she was shorter than him. 'If anything I could make fun of her size!' Then he realized she was implying that she was stronger than him. He yelled defensively, "Oh yeah?! Well that's where you've misjudged!"

Then he clapped his hands and made another wall where Carissa was trying to sneak towards.

"I don't need circles!" he said with a triumphant look on his face. He resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

"Why can't anyone know?" Carissa asked quietly.

Ed's face fell as he replied, "I got direct orders from my superior not to tell. I don't really know why…"

After a few seconds Ed decided he could trust her, so he took down the walls and made his arm normal again. He went and sat down near the river. Carissa started to leave, but something in her wanted to stay with him. She wasn't sure what to do until Ed called over to her, "you can sit if you want to…"

So she went and sat down next to him, while asking, "Why are you here in this small town?"

Ed shrugged, "I don't know. I was told to deliver that letter and I find out I was enrolled in Koran High. But I can't leave. Colonel Mustang ordered me to stay here."

He lay down and looked up at the sky. Carissa found this the perfect time for a surprise attack. Quietly she grabbed a nearby stick and started dragging it around Ed. He sat up and said, "…What are you doing…?"

When she stopped dragging the stick, she knelt down and smiled at Ed innocently. Ed looked around and saw he was in the middle of a transmutation circle. He jumped up yelling, "What the heck are you doing?!"

She just kept smiling as she said, "Race you to the inn!"

Then she placed her hands on the edge of the array. It started to glow before it forced the ground, and Edward, up extremely fast. Carissa took off for the inn. When she got there she found Ed sitting on a bench holding his head. She sighed in mock defeat.

"Looks like you beat me." She said, heading for the door. Ed grabbed her arm before she could go inside starting, "you can use al-"

But Carissa cut him off, "Shh! My parents don't like me doing 'dangerous' things! Please don't tell them!"

Ed smiled, "If you promise not to tell anyone about me."

Carissa frowned and said, "Deal…"

Before they walked inside though, Ed yelled, "Naw...Crap! I forgot to get Al!!"

He took off running and Carissa walked inside, shaking her head.

* * *

I won't be able to post everyday, unfortunatly. But I will try to post once or twice a week! Most likely Fridays and Mondays.

SOB!! I might not be able to post on Friday! I have no time to do anything, but I will try!! I would like it if you guys would reveiw. I am using this as practice for writing my own stories with my own characters, so I need constructive critism!! Please R&R!!


	4. Teach Her Ed!

Sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy with school and I have a project due on Tuesday that my mom made me finish it before I could type my story. yeah that and I was trying to write my story in my copybook before the typed story caught up with it and I had no more ideas….;

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. But I do own Carissa and any non-FMA characters, so don't try to steal them!!

Carissa was sitting at the table doing her homework when Ed walked in, alone.

"What, did your brother miss the train or something?" Carissa asked.

"What..?" Ed said turning around, "Al? Al?! Al, where'd you go?!"

"Coming, Brother!" said a voice. Then in walked Al. Carissa gasped.

"Ed, you didn't tell me he was your older brother!" she said happily.

"WHAT?! He's my younger brother!!" Ed yelled as Al laughed.

Carissa fell out of her chair. "What?! But he's, like, 3 feet taller than you!"

"It's true. I'm his younger brother." Al said. But before Carissa could speak there was a meow from inside Al's armor. Ed sighed.

"Al! I told you, we can't keep any pets!" Ed said annoyed.

"Brother, please! It is almost dark out and there were dogs around!" Al pleaded with Ed.

Carissa looked around, "Where is the cat..? I can't see it."

Al sighed and took off his chest plate. Then he pulled out the cat. Ed took it and put it outside. Al sighed and sat down across from Carissa.

"What? Where did you keep the cat?" Carissa asked.

"Uhhh…," Al looked to Ed. Ed shook his head and said, "Just cause he wears big armor, doesn't mean that he's a big guy…"

Carissa didn't look satisfied, but she let it slide. Then she looked at her books, sighed, and said, "I really don't understand this. Can you help me with science? I could help you with your other classes."

Ed laughed, "An alchemist that doesn't understand Science. That's a first!"

Al looked from Ed to Carissa and said, "She's an alchemist? And what does she mean by your other classes?"

Ed sighed and started his story.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Al! it's not funny! Stop laughing!" Ed yelled.

"Sorry brother, but it is kind of funny when you think about it." Al said.

Carissa just watched the two brothers talking. Every once in awhile, Ed would point out a mistake that Carissa made, then he would explain it. After they had finished their homework, Ed, Al, and Carissa walked upstairs.

"Thanks for the help. I don't know much about things other than Science. Maybe I could teach you alchemy in exchange for you teaching me my classes." Ed said.

"That would be great! I've wanted to learn more, but our library only has one book on it." Carissa smiled. Then they went to bed.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! (Like Edo-san) But my mom only let me on for an hour and I'm a slow typer...; Anyways, I might get back on and update today again, but don't count on it! I will try though...


	5. Ed, You're Stupid!

Sorry it took so long for me to post…again. I have been really busy with school so I might not even be able to post every week like I thought. Please don't tell me to, pressure makes me lose concentration. That might explain why I fail so many tests… Anyways, I started watching this anime a friend of mine suggested, Tsukuyomi Moon Phase. It is awesome! If you like funny anime watch it, but its also about vampires which makes it fantasy too. I highly reccomened it!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA just Carissa and any non-FMA characters.

* * *

The next morning Ed woke up early to go to school. When he went into the dining room he saw Carissa going into the kitchen. He followed her inside and saw her rummaging through cabnits, wearing an apron. He walked in, leaned on the counter and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast." she replied, continueing to search through the cabnits. She pulled out a small container and placed it near the other ingredients. Satisfied with what was in front of her, she began adding things to a large bowl in front of her.

Eventually she slowed down and, looking over at Ed said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your butt over here and help me! Grab the flour." Ede just stared at her. Seeing his bewildered expression, she sighed, turned around, and grabbed a bowl. She put a few scoops of it into the bowl, added some eggs and some water, and began to stir furiously. As she stirred she said to Ed, "Have you ever cooked before?! I mean really! You don't even know what flour is!"

"I know what flour is! I just didn't know where you kept it…" he said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Carissa said, pointing to the bowl. It had a label on it that clearly said FLOUR. Ed smiled weakly, but Carissa just shook her head. After a few moments of silence Ed asked, "Why are you cooking? Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

Carissa stopped stirring altogether and turned to stare at Ed.

"What?" he asked.

"Your serious?! it's Saturday!" when she didn't get a response from him she looked him in the eyes and started calmly, "Edward…" She wacked him in the head with her spoon, "Saturday?! You know, the day there's no school!! Man, are you stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid, stupid?!" he retaliated, holding his head, "Besides I've never been to school! How am I supposed to know that there's no school today?!"

"And tomorrow…" she sighed.

* * *

Sorry about it being short again... I have SO many projects that it isn't even funny! If any of you are in 8th grade, then you know how it is... Well, I'll try to post by next Friday! Maybe even before that! (most likely not) Till we meet again, TOOTLES!! (my favorite word)


	6. Fight in the Kitchen

Hello again!! Sorry I haven't posted in forever… I have a 5 page research paper due soon, so I can't type very often. And I also lost my notebook with the story in it so…yeah… I just found it, so I decided to post today! Please R&R!! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA… I wish I did though!

After Carissa had finished feeding the other guests, she started to do the dishes. Ed walked over and began helping her. As they did the dishes there was an akward silence. Finally Ed collected enough courage to ask, "So, about your arm, how did it happen?"

"Car accident," she stated, "Another car ran into ours. I lost both my parents in the crash, and my arm."

Ed looked down, "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized…"

Carissa hit him with a wet towel, but when he looked over she was smiling menacingly. He laughed and splashed her with water. She looked at the counter, grinned evilly, and grabbed the bowl of flour saying, "Oh, its on now!"

The next thing Ed knew he was covered from head to foot in flour. he grabbed a bowl filled with water and got into a fighting stance.

A few minutes later, they were cleaning the kitchen. Every once in a while, Ed would look over at Carissa, and then quickly look back down. Carissa would do the same thing. After finishing, Carissa noticed that Ed had taken his cloak and jacket off. in other words, she could she his auto-mail. She reached out and touched it, making the same noise when they shook hands and asking, "Well, this certainly explains that noise! How'd you get yours?"

"Uhm…," Ed hesitated. _Should I tell her? Yeah, I think I can trust her… I hope… _

"I got it after my mother passed away. You see, I had heard of this thing, you might have read about it, human tr-" Ed started, but he was cut off by Al walking into the room.

Seeing the two of them on the ground, Al asked, "Ed, what did you do?"

"WHAT?! You see us cleaning and automatically thick _I _did something?!" Ed yelled.

Carissa laughed at Ed's reaction. Al looked over to her and saw her auto-mail, then asked, "you have auto-mail?"

Carissa nodded. Ed, still fuming, sat back on his knees. "Why don't you help us then, Mister Oh-It's-Always-Ed's-Fault!"

Carissa and Al laughed, and Al got a mop and began to clean as well.

Later that day, after Al had returned to Central, Ed walked to the river, looking for Carissa. He saw her kneeling on the ground, drawing a circle. Ed quietly walked up behind her. He looked carefully at the circle, which looked like one to make flowers.

"Put a line there." he said pointing over her shoulder.

"Eeek!! Oh, Ed, it's you!" she said, blushing, "Really a line there? To make flowers?"

Ed nodded and Carissa drew the line. Then Carissa put her hands on the edge of the array. After the glow dimmed down, there was a chain of daisies on the circle. Ed smiled and asked, "Why'd you pick lilies?"

Now it was Carissa's turn to smile as she said, "Lilies are my favorite flower! They are so white and pure…"

_I'll keep that in mind. _"you know," he said, "I passed the state alchemy exam by making a huge ring of flowers."

"Really? But…flowers aren't that hard, so how…?" she asked.

"Well, I was the only one who could do it at 12 without a circle..." he said.

"you became a state alchemist when you were 12?!" Carissa gasped.

"Actually 13; my birthday was the day before." Ed answered.

"Cool! umm… this is the only thing I know how to do. our library only has one book on alchemy. Can you show me some?" Carissa asked sheepishly.

Ed nodded, glad to be able to show off his skills. he started to teach her the different arrays and the elements that made up certain things. Carissa wpould try things and Ed would show her when she messed up.

Please R&R!!


	7. Dinner

Hey

Hey! It's not taking me forever to post this time! Yay!! Anyways, I won't delay your reading, but I'm begging you, even if your not a member, please R&R!! PLEASE!!

Thank you!!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

* * *

After a few hours, Carissa had an idea.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" she asked.

"Huh? Sure…where to?" Ed replied

"Well, it's getting late so why don't we go to dinner?" she said happily.

"Uhh…Sure," he said, "but I don't have much money…"

Carissa launched herself at Ed and, after hugging him quickly, she headed off into the woods singing, "Freeee Foooood!!"

Ed just stared after her. Then he sighed and, rubbing the back if his neck, and followed her slowly. _What's gotten into her? _

Ed looked into the small café with relief. _I thought she was gonna go somewhere expensive. _Luckily for Ed's wallet, Carissa didn't like fancy things. Carissa had calmed down considerably, but she was still smiling widely.

"Just so you know, this is the first time I've been on a date." Carissa said happily.

* * *

Pause:

Okay, now here I want you to picture the first episode, when the shopkeeper asks Ed and Al if they are street performers. Minus the anger.

Unpause:

* * *

Ed nearly choked on his drink, then still sputtering said, alarmed, "A…d-date?!"

Carissa nodded, still smiling, "Yeah, you know, a guy takes a girl out for…pfft…for din…pfft," Before she could finish her sentence, she burst out laughing. _His face, His face!! _

Ed stared at her until it hit him, she had played a joke on him. Ed blushed. _Man I probably looked like an idiot! _

After finishing dinner, they started walking back to the inn. Carissa looked over at Ed and asked, "So, how did you get your auto-mail? You never told me."

Ed sighed, "I was hoping you had forgotten about that. But I guess it's better if I tell you now, rather than having to avoid the question again and again. I lost my arm attaching Al's soul to that suit of armor."

Carissa gasped, "His soul?!"

Ed nodded, saying, "Our mother died when we were young. I was stupid enough to think we could bring her back using alchemy. So we went and got a teacher, then tried to bring her back. Al lost his entire body; I lost my leg trying to bring my mom back, and my arm trying to save Al."

Ed led Carissa towards the river. As they walked along it Ed explained, "You see, Al was the only family I had left…I …I couldn't lose him too. So I used my right arm as material for a soul attachment. That's why Al doesn't take of his armor, because basically…he is the armor…"

Carissa watched him. _He sounds sad. Does he blame himself for what happened? _She said, "You're very brave, giving that up for your little brother…I bet you do everything to protect him."

Ed smiled sadly, nodding, but said, "No, I'm not brave. I was foolish. It was my fault Al tried it in the first place."

After they reached the inn, Carissa followed Ed to his room. Before he shut the door, he said, "Goodnight…"

Carissa smiled, "You know, I don't think he blames you."

Ed's eyes went wide.

Carissa ran down the hall singing, "Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!"

Ed smiled and shook his head. As he lay in bed he thought about what she had said. _Does she really understand me that well, to know exactly what I needed to hear?_


	8. The Bad Dream & The Invitation

A young Edward ran through the yard, calling, "Mom! Mom!'

"Yes, what is it, Edward?" said Trisha.

"Look mom! I made it!" cried the little boy. He held up a small toy horse.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"I **transmuted **it! I made it using **alchemy**!" he said joyfully.

"_Really?_ You really do take after your father…" she said, patting Ed's head. He smiled brightly.

"It's amazing you can make something so beautiful with alchemy," she said standing, "…but it's too bad…"

Ed looked up at his mother. Then his eyes went wide with fear.

"…that you couldn't put me back together too…" said Trisha, blood falling to the ground.

Ed shot up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around and sighed. _That same dream again… _He looked out the window and judged it was around three in the morning. He got up, deciding he needed fresh air, and got dressed. He walked down the path to the river and followed it for awhile. Then he stopped. He had unconsciously gone to the spot where Carissa and he had been practicing alchemy. He smiled and walked over to the circle Carissa never could get quite right. He grabbed a stick and looked if over. _She wasn't too far off… though if she had let me help, she would have gotten it right away… _He drew a few lines and placed his hands on it, creating a small flower vase. He picked it up and went back to the inn.

Carissa woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing slowly. She waited a few seconds, then lay back down, going back to sleep. Not too long later, she woke up again to the same sound. She got up and peeked out her door, which was on the first floor, and saw Edward. He hadn't put his hair up, so it was covering his face as he wrote on a small sheet of paper. When he had apparently finished, he placed it on the table, putting something on top of the paper. Then he walked back up to his room. Carissa waited until she was sure he was in his room and ran over to the table. She picked up the vase, admiring it before moving on to the paper.

_Carissa,_

_I woke up early today and went for a walk by the river. I ran into that circle you wouldn't let me help with and fixed it. Pretty good! Just a few symbols were missing. Maybe, after we finish studying today, I could show you. Then you could make more elaborate ones yourself._

_Ed_

Above where he signed his name, a few words had been hastily crossed out. She could barely make them out; _signed, from, love, and sincerely_. Love was scribbled out more. Appaently Ed had been embaressed that he even thought of that word. Carissa smiled, laughing internally at Ed's inability to pick the correct word, and went back to her room. She put the vase on her desk, laying the letter gently beside it.

Soon they had settled into a repetitive routine. During the week they went to school and hung out with friends, like any normal teenager would. On Saturday, Ed taught Carissa alchemy. On Sunday, Carissa helped Ed with his classes; though he was a fast learner, missing the eight years of schooling others got set him back some. Every two weeks Al would visit, staying for three days. Once every week, Ed would take Carissa out for dinner. Though he felt guilty about it, Ed had grown to enjoy this "vacation" from work. In fact, he only remembered in passing that he was a state alchemist.

One day, about three months later, as he was taking Carissa out as usual, he decided to ask her to the Winter Formal. They had grown extremely close, almost as close as he was to Winry. Some people, Jeffory, already considered them a couple, though when he voiced this opinion, in the form of some not funny joke, he wound up with a slap in the face and a LARGE bump on his head.

After they had finished eating, Ed gulped, and said, "Hey Carissa, you've been doing well with alchemy, so, I was wondering. Maybe we could skip Saturday's lesson and…" he trailed off uncertainly.

She understood what he was trying to say. "You want to go to the dance with me…?" she asked blushing.

Ed started blushing as well. He quickly turned and looked at the wall next to him, saying, "If you don't want to go with me you don't have to…" He spoke so fast she could barely catch it.

Then she jumped up and hugged him, saying, "Of course I want to go with you!"

Ed sighed with relief. He didn't know what to call it yet, but he had a crush on her. Remember, this is his first time staying in one place this long since he left home. He didn't know what it was like to be around the same people all the time for a long time.

He watched her as they walked back to the inn. Whenever they walked at night he would watch her. The way the light from the moon reflected off her shoulder length black hair. The way the streetlamps were like spotlights that, whenever she passed under one, highlighted every aspect of her beauty. Her light violet eyes, her full lips, and the curves that marked her as a woman, not the young girl her height suggested she was. Tonight it was drizzling out. Oh, how he loved it when it rained. It was as if she was immune to the wet. It slid off her hair, reflecting the moonlight, causing it to look like she was sparkling. He watched her until she looked over and, seeing the way he was staring at her, turned away quickly, embarrassed. The sudden movement startled Ed out of the daze he hadn't realized he had fallen into. He regained his composure and in an effort to break the silence asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Carissa forced herself to smile. When she did most people would forget about her being upset. However, Ed was not like most people.

"Come on. That gets really annoying because I can see through it. Now tell me what's bothering you." Ed sighed, exasperated.

"I-I was thinking about my parents…" she lied to cover her embarresment. She had been living in this town her whole life, and knew when someone was crushing on her. Though he was less obvious about it, Ed still stared at her the way Jeffory stared at Maria. Though Jeffory usually would begin ranting about how beautiful she was, which made Ed think of Hughes again.

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up at the sky and mumbled so quietly she could barely hear him, "mmm…sorry…"

"It's not that big a deal Ed! I'm still sad their gone, but you don't have to act like that!" she said angrily.

Ed turned to look at her out of the corner of his eye. _Oh great! Now I've gone and pissed her off…_ He stepped a little to the side, now understanding how people must feel before he punches them with his auto mail. Ed decided not to bother her for the rest of the walk home for two reasons. One, she was pissed off for some unknown reason. Two, she seemed spaced out and the first few times he tried to talk to her she ignored him.

When they reached the inn Carissa went straight to her room without talking to Ed. He went up to his room and got in bed, worried about Carissa and dreading what she ight do to him in the morning.

Carissa lie in bed thinking. _Great! (sarcastic) He's got a crush on me… Now it'll be even __**more**__ uncormfortable learning from him… And the dance! How am I supposed to dance with a guy I __**secretly **__like if I know he has a crush on me?! _She sighed and turned onto her side. Slowly, she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Oooooooooh! Now we get to the romancy/anst/drama part! I bet you can't (or maybe you can?) wait for the dance part! Unfortunetly, their dance shall be _short _lived! …sweatdrop I gotta stop with the bad puns. I keep stealing Mustang's job…

Anyways, their dance really will be shor- not long. SOB! I can't belive those mean me- Ah! I gotta stop talking,… or…typing…?

But either the next chapter, or the next one and the one after that combined, will really fit with the song "The Dance" by Garth Brooks. Though its Ed who says goodbye, not Carissa… Gah! Must...Shut…Up!! Oh I know! summons magical self-taught powers learned from watching Howl's Moving Castle

Now, I shall not be able to give away spoilers! taps mouth, placing curse

_I shall not be able to speak, or type, spoilers about my story "The Letter"_. All done being stupid!! XD

wOOt!! Longest chapter yet!!

Random Song Time!!

On My Own - Frances Ruffelle, Les Miserables

And nowi'm alone again

Nowhere to turn no one to go to

Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello

But now the night id near

And I can make believe hes here

Some times I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping

I think of him and than I'm happy with the company I'm keeping

The city goes to bed

And I can live inside my head

Own my own, Pretending he's beside me

All alone, I walk with him till morning

Without him, I fell his arms around

And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain, the pavement shines like silver

All the lights, are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me for ever and forever

And I know, its only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, theres a way for us

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone, a rivers just a river

Without him the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm learning

All my life

I've only been pretending

Without me

his world will go on turning

A world thats full of happiness that I have never known

I love him...I love him... I lovehim , but only

On My Own


	9. Winry

Hey guys!!! Guess what…? I'M ALIVE!!! That's right! The next chapter of The Letter is finally here!!! I hope you like it! I haven't written this in so long that I forgot if I gave Carissa a last name or not…so now its Twyman. I also changed the way I show thought. Now it's the old fashioned quotation marks. Also…HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!! XD HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!! XD HAPPY TURKEY BIRD DAY!!!! XD XD XD XD XD

So without further ad- WAIT!!! I almost forgot…

I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH HIROMU ARAKAWA OR ANYTHING ELSE!!! I DO OWN MY PLOT THOUGH!!!

NOW Without further ado… Chapter 9 of The Letter, Winry!!!

* * *

"(Sigh) Thank Gate (ha-ha inside joke) that test is over…" Ed thought, slouching back into his chair. He had just finished his last trimester final. He walked up front and put it on the teacher's desk. As he turned and headed back towards his seat he saw that Jeffory was the only one still working on the test. Ed shook his head and sat down for all of five seconds before the bell rang, ending the day.

"NOOOO!!!" came Jeffory's agonized cry, "I HAD ONE QUESTION LEFT!!!"

Ed walked by and silently tapped the paper where the correct answer was. Jeffory grinned and filled in the circle that Ed had pointed to, before getting up and handing in his paper as well.

Jeffory hurried to catch up to Ed who had already left the room. Now, Ed had grown a few inches and because his legs were uneven, he was beginning to look like he was limping.

"Hey Limpy!" Jeffory laughed, placing a hand on Ed's shoulder, "Thanks for the help back there! I never would have finished without you!"

"Yeah, well I'm sure that's the only one you got right…"Ed muttered, shrugging Jeffory's hand off. Jeffory followed behind Ed slowly, looking extremely depressed.

"I really should call Winry, but I haven't talked to her in forever…She might try to kill me…"Ed thought.

Ed sighed and waved goodbye to Jeffory when they reached his street. When he got on the street in front of the inn, he saw Al standing, waiting for him. Ed smiled and began running towards Al, only to get a few feet before falling flat on his face.

"I guess I gotta call Winry now…I can barely walk, let alone run…" he groaned, sitting up.

"Who's Winry?" Carissa asked, walking up behind the brothers.

"Brother, Winry doesn't know you're here! Neither of us have been to see her since you joined the military! Don't you think she'll be upset? Do you have to call her?" Al exclaimed worriedly.

Ed nodded sadly, "My auto-mail is getting to small for me. I need her to adjust it for me! Besides, I'll pay her extra to come here…and its not like I broke it or anything…"

"Who's Winry?!" Carissa asked again. But Ed just kept discussing whether or not to call Winry with Al, while he stood up slowly.

Carissa kicked him in the shin, causing him to fall down again.

"I said, 'Who's Winry?'!!!" she exclaimed angrily.

Al answered because Ed was now to busy holding his leg and muttering under his breath, "Winry is a girl from our hometown. She is our friend since we were children. She's also an auto-mail mechanic. She's the one who makes, and quite often repairs, Ed's automail."

Carissa smiled, "Thank you Al. I wish Ed was as polite as you." She gave Ed the death glare.

Ed stood up and walked inside while Carissa watched him and couldn't resist laughing.

"He really does look like he's limping!" she thought, chuckling into her hand.

Ed frowned, blushing lightly, when right at that moment, he tripped over his own feet.

"Well it looks like my timing is perfect!" sighed a voice.

Ed looked up to see Winry standing in the room. Unfortunately, he only got a few seconds to be glad to see her, before she hit him in the head with a wrench.

"Why didn't you tell me you got assigned to something?! All you told me in your letter, _four years ago_, was that you were a State Alchemist and that you and Al would keep looking for the Philosopher's Stone! Why don't you ever tall me anything?!!!" Winry shouted, holding the wrench threateningly above Ed's head.

Al sighed, while Carissa stared at the two startled. Finally Winry noticed Carissa standing beside Al.

"Oh, Who are you?" she asked, smiling amicably.

Carissa, caught off guard, replied, "Ummm…I'm Carissa Twyman…I'm a classmate of Ed's…"

Winry looked confused as she mumbled, "Class…mate…? Wait…Ed, are you here in SCHOOL?!?!?!"

Ed looked up at Winry, rubbing the back of his neck. He chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, three month's ago I was sent here to deliver a letter and I find out I had been enrolled in the high school here…"

Winry just shook her head and uttered one word, "…Mustang"

That evening, Carissa watched as Winry worked on Ed's automail. Ed was sitting on the couch, his automail taken off, while Winry sat at the table. Carissa was at the table across from Winry, completely fascinated by the teens handywork. She watched, entranced, while Winry pieced together Ed's arm and leg.

"You brought all off this with you without even knowing whether or not he needed it?" Carissa asked, incredulous.

"Uh-huh! As soon as I got that phone call from Ed's friend saying that Ed might need new repairs, I came down here as soon as I was free." Winry explained, "That and there was no way he could go this long without an adjustment. You wouldn't expect it, but Ed does grow fast. Not very much, but he grows at a pretty steady rate. I'd estimate that he grows, at most, half an inch each month."

"Reallly?" Carissa questioned, "If that's so, how tall was he when he first joined the military?"

"Well," Winry started, "I'd say he was about---"

She was caught off by Ed suddenly going into a violent, fake, coughing fit. Winry and Carissa glared at Ed silently.

"Oh, come on Ed," Carissa groaned, "I'm shorter than you and I don't care when people call me short. It's a fact. Why do have to be so melodramatic about it?"

Ed stood up, ready to shout angrily in his defense, but sat down when he nearly lost his balance.

"Because!...It's okay for a girl to be short. But for a guy…!" he struggled to find the right words, "Well…Which do you find more intimidating, a tall guy with a knife to your throat, or a short guy with a knife to your throat?"

Carissa, Winry, and Al thought about it a moment before saying in unison, "The tall guy."

Ed crossed his arms irritably and said, "My point exactly!"

"So its because your not as intimidating as you think you _should_ be…?" Carissa asked doubtfully.

"Basically…yeah…" Ed muttered.

Carissa shook her head, thinking, "What an egomaniac…"

"Hey, Carissa," Winry asked, trying to change the topic, "What do you know about automail?"

"I think I know a fair amount," she said, glancing at her arm, "Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to learn anything about it…" Winry sighed.

"Which means she wanted to have a reason to rant on an on about how automail is amazing and how its soooo much better than real human limbs and why she honestly doesn't know why I want to get my limbs back when automail is soooo much better." Ed criticized sarcastically, only to be pegged with a wrench in the gut.

Carissa laughed before looking down at her arm. Winry caught her glancing at it and gave her a quizzical look. Carissa smiled sadly before lifting her arm up off the table.

"Yeah, automail is useful, but I still wish I had my arm back. It's hard to explain, but not being able to feel anything with this arm…it's kinda depressing…"

Winry glanced over to Ed and Al, who glanced at each other before looking down at their feet.

"It must be worse for you, Al. You can't feel anything at all…" Carissa sighed, before noticing Ed's facial expression, "I wanna help you get your body back Al."

Ed's head snapped up and Al and Winry stared at her. Ed went to stand up, again almost losing his balance. He saw a spare leg and pointed to it angrily. Al handed the spare limb to his brother, who attached it and walked over to Carissa. He slammed his one hand on the table and looked into Carissa face.

"…What…?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I've been studying alchemy with you really hard," Carissa explained, "and I want to be able to help you guys---"

"No." Ed said plainly, turning around and returning to his seat, "We don't need your help."

"But Ed! You can't do this by yourselves---" This time she was cut off be Winry putting her hand on Carissa's shoulder.

"You'd be better off just dropping it. Ed won't let anyone help them anymore. Not since Hughes' death." Winry whispered into Carissa's ear.

"Why not?" Carissa inquired, "And who's Hughes?

Winry smiled sadly, "Hughes was a good friends of Ed and Al's. He worked for the military and would always visit them. When Ed and Al found out something, Hughes volunteered to help them. In the end, Hughes was killed because of what he knew…and Ed blames himself for his death…"

"Oh…"Carissa sighed, before turning to Ed and saying, "I'm sorry, Ed. But you can't keep me from helping. It's the least I can do to at least help you find books, right?"

Ed shook his head, "It would be better if you just stayed out of it."

"…Anyways, do you have automail Carissa?" Winry said, again changing the subject.

"Yeah I do." Carissa smiled, pushing up her sleeve.

Winry's eyes went blank before filling up with sparkles.

"Oh my Gate!(ha-ha inside joke again) That is the most awesome automail I've every seen! Is that the Gods Studio logo?! How did you get that?!"

"I don't know, I was unconscious during the procedure." Carissa stated.

Winry examined the automail closer, before looking up at Carissa.

"Has it been giving you any problems?" she said, with an evil grin.

Ed groaned while Carissa tilted her head and said, "No…?"

Winry sighed then pointed to a screw, "But this screw is missing!"

"No it's not… What are you talking about?" Carissa asked nervously.

Ed groaned again, "She just wants to mess around with that automail. She adores Gods Studio's designs…She probably wants to figure out how it works…"

"So what if I do?!" Winry retorted.

"Its okay, you can if you want to…but only _after _you fix Ed's." Carissa said slyly.

"Geez…fine" Winry sighed.

"Hey Win," Ed asked, "When do you think my arm and leg will be done?"

"…in about one and a half to two days…why?" Winry answered.

"Greeeeaaaat…I get to go to school with one arm tomorrow…" Ed moaned, "I can just hear Jeffory now, 'What the heck did you _do _over the weekend?!' or ' So Shorty's missing an arm? How'd that happen? Did you fall out of bed?'…"

Winry sighed.

"When's dinner? I'm hungry." Ed said, looking at the clock.

"When ever you make it Ed…" Carissa said sarcastically.

"…right…I get the point…"he sighed.

"If you don't mind," Al said, "I'll make dinner."

"Great! Thanks Al!" Carissa smiled.

-------------------------------------------------After Dinner-------------------------------------------

"That was really good Al!" Ed said surprised, "I never knew you could cook!"

"Brother…" Al said, depressed, "You don't need to sound so surprised."

Carissa laughed as Ed and Al discussed dinner, sitting on the couch. Winry smiled and sat next to Carissa on the other couch.

"What was it we had anyways, Al?" Carissa asked, referring to the fact that Al had made a foreign dish and refused to tell anyone what it was.

"It was fried milk!" Al said happily.

Ed went pale, then green, then a weird mixture of green and pale. He looked at Al with blank eyes. He stood up and started walking away.

"Ed? Where are you going?" Carissa asked.

HE looked back at her, then gagged. He covered his mouth and ran for the bathroom.

"…oh…right…"Carissa stared at the bathroom door, "…What a baby! Ed! Grow up! It's just milk for Gate's sake!"

Winry and Al sighed, both thinking, "He hasn't changed at all…"

"Well, we better go to bed. I'm sure Ed will be fine." Carissa sighed.

Al and Winry nodded and started heading upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ed came down later than usual. He walked into the kitchen and saw Carissa getting ready to leave for school, with her automail off.

He chuckled darkly and said knowingly, "Winry…?"

Carissa turned around startled and sighed, "Yeah…She isn't finished yours yet though. She said it would be done be the end of the day."

"So we both get to go to school with one arm today! Hooorah!" He said with mock enthusiasm.

* * *

I meant to make this chapter a lot longer, but I started typing it this morning and then my family came for Thanksgiving dinner and…yeah…My dad is watching the James Bond marathon on SciFi as I'm typing this…and its Golden Eye…ehe I like the exploding pen! That just goes to show that the pen is mightier than the sword!!! XD Please Read and Review!!!


	10. Jeffory gets pwned Going to the dance

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! Im gonna try to update all my stories today, so none of the chapters are gonna be too long. Also, sorry this chapter looks kinda choppy. It looked much better in my notebook where I didn't use any indentations or anything…^^lllll

----------------------------

Ed grabbed Carissa's bag and tossed it to her before bending over and lifting his own. Following Carissa, he headed toward school, a feeling of anticipation mixed with dread filling his emotions.

When the pair reached the school gates, they saw their friends and groaned inwardly. Especially when they noticed Jeffory walking over to them.

"Hey, limpy!" Jeffory shouted his greeting, "Oh wait… You're not limping any more. Well there goes that nickname…"

Suddenly, he noticed that both Ed and Carissa were missing their right arms, as though this was something not easily noticed. This is Jeffory we are talking about here though… ^^llll

"What the heck happened to you two?!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Well here I go," thought Ed as he responded, "What? Are you stupid? Can't you tell that we both lost an arm?"

"Of course I can see that! Its just crazy that you two mach!" Jeffory exclaimed, before an evil look donned his face, "Okay… Which one of you two lost your arm, and who cut theirs off to make the other feel better?"

Ed and Carissa dropped their bags, picking them up a few moments later as they walked away from Jeffory, who was sitting on the ground nursing a lump on his head and a slap mark across his cheek.

All throughout the school day, Carissa and Ed were bombarded with questions about their missing limbs. Things such as, What happened, When did you lose it, How come you always looked like you had one, Is auto-mail expensive, Does it hurt, etc. Eventually Ed got fed up with it and stopped answering people when they asked. Carissa just convinced them to stop asking. There were patterns, the other students noted, in the two of theirs answers.

Ed would never explain how he lost his arm.

When he did, it was always a different story.

Carissa often tried to avoid the questions.

If that didn't work, she'd give a response that answered the question, but no details.

After school ended, the pair left without a word to anyone. Fortunatly for them, Winry finished the auto-mail that night, so Ed decided to get his reattached first on account of Carissa not remembering what it was like to have auto-mail attached.

"Carissa, when I say three, pull that lever. But watch out! He might kick." Winry warned as Carissa helped her with Ed's automail. (Al was busy explaining what was happening to her family.) After Winry finished attaching the wires she put her hand on a lever coming from Ed's leg. Carissa did the same with his arm.

"One… Two… Three!" Winry muttered, pulling down the lever at the last word. Perfectly in time, Carissa did the same. Ed cringed and groaned quietly through clenched teeth. Carissa watched worriedly as she realized that was going to be her. The girls helped Ed over to the couch before Winry started on Carissa's arm.

Crying out quietly when Winry pulled on the lever, Carissa startled her uncle and aunt, who came barging into the room. Seeing she was fine and being helped over to the couch by Winry, the worried adults went back into the kitchen. A few minutes later Ed was walking around, testing his automail out as he noticed from the corner of his eye that Carissa had fallen asleep. He continued to watch her as he walked around the room stretching.

"It seems Ed has found someone he likes…" Winry thought to her self, "Honestly, I'm a little jealous, but the two of them would get along much better. Besides, I just want him to be happy."

The next day Al and Winry left, so the rest of the week passed quickly for Ed. Before he knew it, it was Saturday, the day of the dance. As Ed was getting dressed, he looked out the window to see it snowing lightly. He buttoned up a white dress shirt over his black dress pants, leaving it un-tucked for it was not a formal dance, and slid a coat on over that. Tying his tie loosely, so he could take it off almost as soon as he got there, he headed downstairs to grab his boots. He passed a mirror and, after deciding the braid looked strange with his outfit, pulled his hair back in a ponytail. He decided to wait at the table for Carissa to come down.

After about a fifteen minute wait, he looked up to see Carissa coming from down the hall way. If he hadn't been sitting, he noted, Ed's legs might've given out from underneath him. Carissa wore a dark, maroon red dress that went to just below her knees. A belt crossed her frame just below her chest and the sleeves were three quarters down her arms. Apparently, unlike Ed, she no longer cared if people saw her automail. Her hair flowed down to the center of her back, undeterred by anything but a red head band that rested behind her bangs.

Stumbling to his feet, Ed walked over to her, hesitantly holding out his arm.

"You… Look amazing…" he muttered, barely above a whisper, "Shall we go?"

Smiling as she took his arm, Carissa followed him outside and down the street towards the school. Too nervous to speak, Ed didn't try to start any conversation until they reached the school gate. Gathering up his courage he said, "Sorry, I've never really done anything like this before so I'm a little nervous…"

Carissa grinned, "The Fullmetal Alchemist and Champion of the people… scared by a high school dance?"

"N-Not scared! Nervous! There is a difference you know!" Ed retorted, blushing lightly.

He took Carissa's hand again and pulled her into the school's gym. He stared a bit at all of the decorations. Someone had strung lights across the ceiling, so it matched the starry night outside. On the end that they entered, there was a table with snacks and drinks, as well as two or three large tables. On the other end, three trees stood, extensively decorated in red, green, gold, and silver decorations. Some music was already playing, but most of the people were talking in large groups of friends.

----------------------------------------------

Okay!!! That's all I can do for now because the next part has to be all in one chapter and itd be to long for me to type up in one sitting…or two… But lets say that the next chapter is where the dramatic stuff happens! And even more romance! And I bet you didn't know Jeffory had a girlfriend! NOW YOU DOOOOO!!! XDDD Weel, now I have to head downstairs and make chocolate chip pancakes for my siblings. You can have some to! **hands out chocolate chip pancakes** YAY! =D Well Im off! and now im going to start responding to your comments in the Authors note! So COMMENT AWAYYYY!!!


	11. Interruptions From Authorsan

Hey guys! Nicole here! I know I haven't updated this story or any of my other stories in a while, so I'm putting this up on my most popular one!

Okay, I have pretty much finished The Letter in my notebook, but I sort of lack the motivation to type it. I might over Easter break, and possibly throw in an Omake of choice. In fact, for those of you who comment answering the following question, I will write a Oneshot/Omake for you. Of anything. Yaoi, yuri hentai, Mpreg, OC, OOC, anything you're little hearts desire, but I really need this feedback.

I have a lot on my plate with school and such as you can tell by my not updating. But I feel that if there were fewer stories I had to update, I'd feel more compelled to write. So here's the question. Which stories should I continue, and which one's should I just delete or come up with a crappy-fluffy-dumb ending for?

Thank You for those of you who are going to answer. I'll remove this chapter after I get enough replies to decide on.

Anyways, HAPPY EASTER. PASSOVER, APRIL FOOLS DAY, AND ANY OTHER HOLIDAYS THIS LOVELY SPRING BREAK!

And as a treat for me not updating, I give you a cute little EdxCarissa drabble-type thing. I'm making it up this moment, so beware crappyness. Fluffy drabble is fluffy. (PS. This is one of the many visions I have of them as a cute married couple. I love how a year later, I'm just realizing the Mary Sue-ness of Carissa. Oh well, I was in 8th grade and it was the first time I had discovered fanfiction.)

* * *

"Ed!" the raven haired woman cried, running up to the alchemist as he got off the train, "I missed you so much!"

The blonde chuckled and wrapped his arms around Carissa's waist in a loving embrace, "I was only gone a week, dear. It's not like I ran off for years."

Carissa merely chuckled, buried her nose against the man's throat, and sighed with relief.

Ever since Drachma (point to be explained later in The Letter), she had been worried about Ed, but he seemed perfectly fine. Now that they were married, she sorta had a right to keep him at home. Even if it meant getting yelled at by Roy when his "worker bee" didn't show up for work. **insert evil cackle**

"Let's go home, Ed! I made dinner!" she suddenly exclaimed, pulling the man along behind her as she walked for Central's busy streets, "And Al and Morgan might come to visit!"

Ed sighed. Really, what was he ever going to do with her? Oh well…

"Did you make stew? I love stew!"

* * *

Yeah, so this is really short and I'm pretty sure it doesn't make up for the lack of chapters, but I try! D: Please review!

The Ever-Awesome Prussia leaves reviews. So do other Awesome people. Are you Awesome?


End file.
